Babysitting Revelations
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: When Sirius and Remus babysit Harry, Sirius assumes it will be a piece of cake. And yet, somehow, even when it proves to be more difficult than he anticipated, Sirius discovers something about his dreams for the future with Remus.


_For Shay, via the Monthly Oneshot Exchange._

 _Also for the Writing Club (Showtime, A Winter's Ball: Sirius Black)_

 _Word Count 1531_

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Lily asks as she steps into the living room, securing the back on her earring.

Sirius fights the urge to roll his eyes. She's asked the same question at least a dozen times since he and Remus arrived. He tries to remind himself that parents are supposed to worry about their kid, but he can't help but feel a touch offended. He and Remus are responsible adults who are perfectly capable of caring for a child. Well… Remus is, at least. "Everything will be fine," he assures her. "You crazy kids go out and have a good time. Leave it to us."

James appears, adjusting his glasses, a grin on his lips. He wraps an arm around Lily's waist, pressing a small kiss to her cheek. "Come on, love. We'd better go. I can't wait to see the talking photographs!"

"Movie," Lily corrects patiently. "Just remember, Harry's favorite blanket is-"

"The yellow one," Sirius says. "The bottles are already prepared. If he needs his dummy, it's by the cot. Plenty of nappies. We've got this."

Lily glances at her husband with a nervous smile. After a moment, she relaxes, nodding. "Right. Well…"

"Everything will be fine," Remus says, joining them with Harry in his arms. "I have plenty of experience watching children." His eyes shift between James and Sirius.

"Oi! I'm not a child!" James grumbles.

"Yes, you are," Lily laughs before kissing Harry's forehead. "Bye, my sweet boy. Mummy loves you so much. Be good for your uncles."

"Except Uncle Padfoot," James adds, kissing his son's cheek. "Give Uncle Padfoot hell."

"Oi!"

"We'll back soon. Dinner and a movie," Lily assures them.

"Go," Remus laughs. "Enjoy yourselves."

…

The first half hour goes smoothly enough. Harry sleeps peacefully, and Sirius quickly relaxes.

"Did they really think this would be hard?" he asks, curling up to Remus as his boyfriend reads the newspaper. "Babies are easy."

Remus snorts. "Are you sure?"

Sirius rolls his eyes. He doesn't understand why everyone acts like watching a child is so difficult. The very already done swimmingly. With a yawn, he stretches out, his head resting in Remus' lap.

As if he's somehow tuned into their conversation, Harry begins to cry from the other room. Remus starts to get up, but Sirius beats him to it, offering him a smile. "No, no, Moony. Let me show you how easy this is."

Remus looks as though he wants to argue. His mouth opens, but, instead, he just was shrugs. "Suit yourself," he says.

"Be right back." Sirius presses a quick, chaste kiss to his lips before hurrying along. "Don't worry, Harry! Uncle Padfoot is coming!"

Harry lays in the cot, his face growing red as he wails. Sirius makes shushing sounds, picking his godson up carefully and bouncing him in his arms. "Hey, little buddy. Come on; don't cry," he murmurs.

He's seen Lily do this a hundred times. Hold the baby, make gentle noises, and the baby falls asleep. Now, however, Harry continues to scream at the top of his little lungs.

"Hey, hey," Sirius says. "Shh. Come on. Crying isn't cool."

Apparently, at nine months, Harry doesn't care about what is and isn't cool. His cries continue, no matter how much Sirius shushes him. He thrashes around in his godfather's arms.

"Problems?"

Sirius turns sheepishly to find Remus leaning against the doorframe, smirking. Though he doesn't say it, Sirius can see blatant _I told you so_ in his boyfriend's eyes. Scowling, Sirius turns his attention back to Harry. "Come on. Smile for Uncle Padfoot," he insists, a hint of a whine in his voice. "Please?"

"How's that working for you?" Remus asks.

Sirius glares at his boyfriend. "Fine. If you're such an expert, why don't you take over?"

With a shrug, Remus crosses the floor, closing the distance between them in a few quick strides. He takes Harry, rocking him gently. "It's okay, silly boy," he coos. "Uncle Moony has you now."

When the crying doesn't stop, Sirius almost laughs. Almost.

"We're terrible at this," Sirius realizes.

The other man shakes his head. "Fetch the blanket," he suggests. "And a bottle. Maybe that will help."

 _Fetch._ Sirius rolls his eyes. _Fetch_ , as though he's a dog or something. "Yes, dear," he grumbles, stalking off to the kitchen.

He's still muttering under his breath as he heats the milk in the bottle. "Fetch, Sirius. Sit, Sirius. Roll over, Sirius."

"Sirius!"

"Just a second!" Sirius calls back, checking that the milk isn't too hot.

 _Fetch._ The word stays in the back of his head as he returns to Harry's room. Remus takes the bottle, offering Sirius a quick, grateful kiss on the cheek before pressing the bottle's tip to Harry's lips. The baby wails and pushes it away.

"I'm guessing he's not hungry," Sirius says innocently.

Remus narrows his eyes at him. "Really, Sirius? I didn't notice."

Sirius pokes out his tongue, but he doesn't get to enjoy Remus being out of his depth for long. Harry continues to fuss. Really, Sirius doesn't know how he manages it. Surely the boy should have run out of breath by now.

"Fetch the blanket," Remus says, bouncing Harry in his arms.

 _Fetch._ Now the word makes Sirius grin. How many times has Harry squealed and giggled whenever he saw Sirius' animagus form? "I've got a better idea."

"Sirius, please, we have to get Harry calmed down!"

Ignoring his boyfriend, Sirius focuses. His posture hunches slightly, causing him to drop to all fours.

"Merlin's beard, Sirius. This isn't the time for games…"

He feels his ears lengthen as his limbs narrows. The fur itches as it fills in over his body, but it's easy enough to ignore the discomfort as his mind shifts. He's still capable of complex thoughts in this form, but everything feels easier.

Sirius barks, tail wagging. The noise startles his godson, but it gets Harry's attention at least. The boy squeals, clapping his hands together.

"My word," Remus mutters, "you actually had a good idea."

Gurgling happily, Harry reaches for Sirius. Remus kneels on the floor. "You have to be easy with Uncle Padfoot," he says. "Be sweet to the puppy."

Sirius lets out a bark that almost sounds like a laugh. _Puppy._

Remus sets Harry on the floor, carefully making sure he's still supported. Sirius circles them, barking happily. Harry's tears seem to be forgotten. With a happy giggle, the boy grips Sirius' fur, bouncing where he sits.

"Smart kid," Remus mutters. "He already knows you're much more adorable when you're a dog."

…

"Sorry we're late!" Lily calls as she rushes through the door, James close behind. "James insisted we stop for cocoa on the way-"

She trails off, coming to a stop. Sirius, back to his normal self, glances up and presses a finger to his lips, making a quick shushing sound. In his arms, Harry squirms for a brief moment before settling again.

"The house is still standing," James says, looking around. "My child is still alive. Good night?"

"He was an angel," Remus assures them, folding his newspaper and setting it on the coffee table. "Believe it or not, Sirius is a natural."

Sirius beams brightly, nodding his head. "See? I told you I could handle this," he says gleefully. "You have to have a little faith, Lily."

"I have plenty of faith. Just none in you," Lily teases as she takes Harry from him, smiling down at her sleeping son. "I knew you'd be a sweet boy."

"Piece of cake," Sirius says before exchanging a knowing look with Remus.

…

"I've been thinking," Sirius says later that evening when he joins Remus in their bedroom.

Remus draws the blanket back, patting the mattress. "Then rest. I'm sure you've strained your poor brain."

Sirius rolls his eyes and sits down, leaning back against the headboard. "Watching Harry today… I want one."

"One?"

"A kid, Moony," Sirius clarifies. "I want us to adopt a child."

Remus inhales deeply. Sirius frowns. He'd expected his boyfriend to sound more excited about the idea. "You know it's not always that easy, right? And we only had him for a few hours; when you're a parent, you don't get any real breaks."

Sirius purses his lips. He's already consider all this. "It's scary. I'm still a kid myself. I have no idea what I'm doing," he admits. "But that doesn't matter. You were great with Harry, and I know you'll be the perfect father for our child."

Remus takes his hand, pressing a kiss to Sirius' knuckles, his lips pulling into a smile against Sirius' skin. He moves his hand to Sirius' face, caressing his cheek lovingly. "I'm a werewolf."

"Really? I never noticed," Sirius snorts with a roll of his eyes.

"Funny." Remus scowls, adjusting his pillow before sinking a little deeper into it. "I just mean… I'm not equipped to be a father. There's too much risk. Neither of us know what we're doing, and-"

His sentence dies as Sirius' lips find his, capturing them in a quick kiss. "We'll figure it out together," Sirius assures him, curling up next to his boyfriend.

"Together," Remus agrees.


End file.
